


Don't Need No Cure for What Ails Me

by Lady_Cleo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor followed the strange noise to the console room, and the sight that greeted him couldn't do anything but make him smile... albeit a bit sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need No Cure for What Ails Me

He's in the rear games cabinet pondering over croquet wickets when he hears the noise. It's... not instantly identifiable, and he reaches into his coat pocket for his Sonic- just in case. Slipping in and out of doorways and doing a totally pointless (but very cool looking) evasive maneuver behind a potted plant, he eventually lands just outside the console room and it all starts to make sense. Happiness is not a totally foreign noise to the Time Lord or his ship, but still... The noise and its source now revealed, he tucks his Sonic away with a rueful quirk of his lips, taking in the scene before him...

 

The facts were these. Amy and River had decided it was time for some mummy/daughter bonding, and Amy had spent the past 39 minutes firing River's alpha meson blaster at leuko-targets in the firing range the TARDIS had temporarily provided. It had been Amy's own idea, much to River's surprise, but that ginger tinged mind of her mummy dearest's had wrapped around it like fingers on a grip until River had relented with a shake of her golden curls, grabbing Amy's hand to drag her down the hall. Now beamed back to the console room, it was River's turn to choose an activity.

The TARDIS is pretty conductive, depending on the wavelength one is trying to reach, but a little boost from her modified Sonic is just right for some wonderfully silly Brit pop to start piping in around them. Taking Amy's hand again, River begins dancing around on the see-through floor plates with her mum, the pair of them giggling as they twirl and bop. They're like girls at a slumber party, just having fun together, and Amy pushes away the little frown forming in her forehead to lose herself in the music and fun.

By the time the Doctor has stumbled upon them, the tune starting up is a bright bouncy little number from Amy's time that they both begin shimmying and singing along to. Mid-spin, River's eyes catch his form in the doorway, and she does a little dancing shuffle on the balls of her feet to land before him. Amy's order to get his spaceman butt on the floor is lost in the whoosh of blood rushing in his ear. A sad little smile on her lips, River just takes his hand without a word, pulling him along for a dance.

They move fluidly for an assassin and a baby giraffe, until the chorus is approaching again, and River's movements slow and still to stand before him.

_Oh, Doctor, Doctor, you don't have to cure me._ The hand not linked with his brushes lyrically over her heart and he catches the sad flash in her eyes as she sings along. _From this pain that I'm feeling. It's all because_ (her hand comes up to cradle his cheek in her palm) _because_ (her fingers slide past his temple and down into the slightly curling locks at his nape) _because_ (she's stepped fully into him, and croons the next few lines in his ear as they sway together on the floor) _Because I'm lovesick, right now I'm lovesick, I know it's craziness_ (the hand on her hip tightens its grip) _but I can't help it_ (she pulls back to look him in the eye again) _oh Doctor Doctor,_ she murmurs beseechingly, _I'm love sick, love sick... '_ 'for you' she mouths with a wink, before Amy bounds over to join in the next verse, and the three of them take each other's hands, weaving themselves together to the beat. The smiles on their faces are luminous as they share a little sweet silliness in time.

**Author's Note:**

> the same song plays at least once during every shift- LuvSik by MoZella. it's cute and bouncy and mentions the "Doctor, Doctor" so I jotted this down. hope you like it.


End file.
